An integrated circuit card or a "smart card" is a card which typically has a size similar to that of an ordinary credit card and which contains an integrated circuit such as a microprocessor and/or memory.
Biometric identity verification schemes are often associated with integrated circuit cards. However, such prior art biometric identity schemes are generally signature or fingerprint comparisons favored for financial services applications such as credit verification at point of sale. Voice verification and command is of greater interest for the provision of communications services, since it is natural in the telephony environment, is fast, and can be used conveniently in wall mounted, portable and mobile terminals. No complete system for speaker verification and voice command relying on storage of reference speech templates in integrated circuit cards has been disclosed in the prior art. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a complete system for speaker verification and voice command based on the storage of reference speech templates in an integrated circuit card.